video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995
The VCI children's carnival VHS trailer from 1995 is a UK VHS trailer from VCI and Thames Video on the 13th of October 1995. Description Here is a VCI Children's Carnival Videos promo from 1995 with 22 different children's programmes including Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Fourways Farm, The Wind in the Willows, Sooty & Co., Teddy Bear Sing-Along, Rosie & Jim and Brum. Voiceover *Emma Finch Videos * The All-New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories * The All-New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - Thomas and Stepney and other Stories * Fourways Farm - Ups and Downs and other Stories * Fourways Farm - Moonstruck and other Stories * The Wind in the Willows * The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of Two Toads * The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies * The Wind in the Willows - Winter Tales * Sooty & Co. - Moving in & Bubble Trouble * Sooty & Co. - World of Fun & Clocks Galore * Sooty & Co. - Sooty's Magic Solutions & New Friends * Sooty & Co. - Scrap Idea & Buddy Jolly * Sooty & Co. - Canal Capers & Staff Training * Sooty & Co. - Splashing Out & Soo to the Rescue * Sooty & Co. - Camping Out and other Stories * Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long - ABC Alphabet * Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long - 123 Numbers * Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long - Discovering Colours * Rosie & Jim - Gingerbread Man and other Stories * Rosie & Jim - Duck Gets Lost and other Stories * Brum - Brum and the Helicopter and other Stories * Brum - The Big Chase and other Stories Taken from # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Rock 'n' Roll and Other Stories (1995 Re-Release with VCI) # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Your Favourite Story Collection # Brum - The Little Drummer Boy and Other Stories # Teddy Bear Sing-Along - Discovering Colours (Rare 1995 Release with VCI) # Rosie and Jim - The Disappearing Sausages and Other Stories # Rosie and Jim - Bouncy Castles and Other Stories # Rosie and Jim - Soapy Duck and Other Stories # The Wind in the Willows - Autumn Antics (1995) # The BFG (1995) # Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part Two: The Queen of Night (1995 Re-Release) # See How They Grow - Pets (1995 Re-Release) # See How They Grow - Wild Animals (1995 Re-Release) # See How They Grow - Farm Animals (1995 Re-Release) # See How They Grow - Mini Beasts (1995 Re-Release) # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Story and Song Collection # Tots Video - ABC (Original 1995 Release) # Tots Video - Animal Adventures (Original 1996 Release) # Tell the Time with Nursery Play Rhymes # Sooty - Sooty's Elastic Tricks and Other Stories # Sooty - Speedy Sweep and other stories Gallery Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 21.41.54.png|Roll Up, Roll Up, This is where take your seat please. The show is about to begin, music maestro please. Screen Shot 2018-03-26 at 15.51.55.png|Introducing without further ado, that little locomotive with his colour so blue. All aboard if you please, for Britt Allcroft's Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Hold Tight Everyone, and take a ride on your favourite railway line. With Thomas the Tank Engine and all his wonderful friends. Screen Shot 2018-03-26 at 15.52.49.png|And here for farmers and cheaper there's one place to be, down on Fourways Farm, as the place, as you will see. You never know what the animals would get up to on Fourways Farm, But will Voltaire the wise weathercock there to help them. It's bound to be interesting and fun. Screen Shot 2018-03-26 at 15.53.26.png|The exciting escapades in a daring kind as the place that you'll flex that you will find. North, South, East or West. The Wind in the Willows is the place that's West. Badger, Ratty and Mole know all too well that the peace and quiet of the riverbank never lasts. Not when that impossible Toad has mind for mischief. Screen Shot 2018-03-26 at 15.56.05.png|The seeking here, the seeky bear when there's tricks there's magic in the air with Sooty and Co. Things never go according to plan at Sooty and Co. And that isn't helped when Sweep, Soo and Little Cousin Scampi getting along. Screen Shot 2018-03-26 at 15.56.42.png|Repeat after me, it's fun to learn our ABC, with numbers and colours you've got go long, so here's the Teddy Bear Sing-Along. Take two helpful teddy bears, Max and Mimms. At all your favourite nursery rhymes and now you've got the ingredients to learn everything from the alphabet to counting and colours. Screen Shot 2018-03-26 at 15.57.29.png|To enjoy learn if you are able from the Ragdoll children's video label. For adventures of plenty much much more with Rosie and Jim. Let's see what's in store. There's so much to learn about and lots to enjoy. When you jump on board the beautiful ragdoll boat along with Rosie and Jim. Screen Shot 2018-03-26 at 15.58.10.png|Now start your engines off we go with a little motor car that we all know. He maybe small, but as far as his game, he's here for you and Brum is his name. How can one small car get into such big adventures. A little magic goes a long way. Especially when your name is Brum. Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 21.42.03.png|We hope you've enjoyed our little show, call again anytime and where is to go. All these wonderful videos are available from VCI, where learning is fun for everyone. Category:Trailers and Promos Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Fourways Farm Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Sooty Category:Sooty and Co Category:Teddy Bear Sing-Along Category:Rosie and Jim Category:Brum Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:BBFC Uc Category:BBFC U Category:Thames Video Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Channel Four Television Category:Granada Television Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Jo Pullen Productions Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I.